


Unworthiness

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: UnworthinessFandom: Black Butler/KuroshitsujPairing: Sebastian x WilliamChallenge: Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efpPacchetto: PassatoCitazione: Mamma diceva sempre: Devi gettare il passato prima di te prima di andare avanti. Forest GumpRaing: GialloGenere: Introspettivo, OOC, Crack Pairing Alternative Universe, Contenuti forti Tematiche DelicateParole: 357 LibreOffice





	Unworthiness

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Unworthiness  
> Fandom: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuj  
> Pairing: Sebastian x William  
> Challenge: Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efp  
> Pacchetto: Passato  
> Citazione: Mamma diceva sempre: Devi gettare il passato prima di te prima di andare avanti. Forest Gump  
> Raing: Giallo  
> Genere: Introspettivo, OOC, Crack Pairing Alternative Universe, Contenuti forti Tematiche Delicate  
> Parole: 357 LibreOffice

Cosa c'era di sbagliato in me?  
Me lo chiedevo ogni volta che giacevo con quegli uomini che mi possedevano umiliando sia me che la mia anima.  
Perché accettavo tutto quello?  
Come se io non avessi mai saputo la risposta a quelle domande dal tono altamente retorico: era per te Sebastian, per avvicinarmi all'uomo che amavo e che aveva distrutto per sempre la mia dignità.  
La prima volta che mi convincesti a vendere il mio corpo, quasi non credetti alle mie orecchie: l''uomo che diceva di amarmi non poteva chiedermi una cosa simile!  
Io però ero talmente innamorato di te che credetti che così io avessi assecondato ogni tuo più perverso desiderio, volevo avvicinarmi ancora di più di quanto già non lo fossimo: che illuso che sono stato!  
Ero un misero stupido che si è lasciato abbindolare da un mostro, eppure anche se lo sapevo, io, non sono mai riuscito ad allontanarmi da te. Ero perdutamente perso nei tuoi occhi dall'insolito e unico colore rosso, mi paralizzavano ogni volta e io non riuscivo a dirti di no, n'ero ipotizzato.

Ora basta!  
Ho finalmente capito che tu non sarai mai in grado di provare qualcosa per me, nonostante la tu voce dica sempre “Ti amo William” non hai mai dimostrato di amarmi e ormai sono stanco.  
Sebastian io non crederò più alle tue parole, non mi farò più controllare da un demonio come te, perché alla fine eri solo un lurido essere, un uomo marcio e non meritavi il mio cuore.

Ormai non potrà più tenermi rinchiuso in quella stanza, non potrai più portarmi uomini che mi trattano solo come un giocattolo gettandomi vi appena si sentono appagati, però ho deciso di andarmene per sempre e stavolta non riuscirai a fermarmi né con i tuoi occhi ipnotici né con la tua sensuale voce

Mamma diceva sempre: Devi gettare il passato prima di te prima di andare avanti.  
Voglio buttare via tutto quello che sei stato per me, voglio dire addio a questa vita e vivere con dignità il mi futuro in cui né tu e né quei pervertiti sarete in grado di controllarmi.  
Addio Sebastian e mai più rivederci.


End file.
